


Silence - Larry Stylinson

by Penguin_Is_Lishi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Niall, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, F/M, Fetus Direction, M/M, Mute Harry, Top Louis, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Is_Lishi/pseuds/Penguin_Is_Lishi
Summary: I like to be silentso no one will lookso no one will judge mebut i have so much to sayand telling him i love him is one of the manyOrWhere harry is mute, and in love with a boy he'll never have. All because he's straight and Harry's gay. What happens when Louis comes out as gay to his whole school, and Harry just happens to be in love with him. But he's too silent to speak up.





	Silence - Larry Stylinson

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy Guys If You Like This Why Don't You Comment And Leave Kudos. Comment Some Ideas For The Next Chapter. Love You Guys Lots x

Hi Guys, Here's Chapter 1 , Im Sorry if its bad, I didn't know how to start it. Anyway Here It Is ♥︎

Ps. Guys Harry Is Mute, But He's A Selective Mute He'll Only Talk To People He Trusts I.e. His Mum & Sister. You'll find out later who he also trusts to talk to.

\-------------------------------------------------

The rain got harder as Harry walked alone in tears. People walking by mistaken his tears for droplets of rain. Nobody bothering to see if the boy was okay. Harry sniffled silently, slowly walking towards his house. Never noticing the blue eye'd boy walking towards him. With his head down, and eyes blurred with tears, he collided with the boy knocking him-self and the boy over at the same time.

"I'm So Sorry, I Didn't See You There. Are You Okay?" The Boy Said.  
Harry Just Nodded.  
"Are You Sure Your Okay?" He asked not knowing, as to why Harry wasn't awnsering him. Again Harry just silently nodded.  
"You don't talk do you?" He asked.  
Harry nodded, bowing his head in shame.  
"Hey. Hey, don't be sad about it, it's okay, My little sister Félicité Is the same, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It makes you who you are", The boy said with a smile, the sides of his eyes crinkling a bit. "I'm Louis by the way" He Said, handing Harry his phone and opening the notes app. Just so he could get Harry's name.

'I'm Harry' He typed, carefully handing Louis his phone back.  
"Oh, well nice to meet you Harry. Can I give you my number?" Louis asked. Harry nodding before handing his phone to Louis. Now usually Harry wouldn't just give his number out to strangers but Louis seemed nice. "Thank you, Text me later maybe or now, so I can get your number," Harry nodded, slowly walking away and scrolling down through his contacts, looking for Louis Name. Finding it under 'Louis Is The Best 


End file.
